Girls Just Want to Have Fun
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [Semi-AU] [Blood: The Last Vampire / Blood Plus / Blood-C] Por décadas, ninguna supo de la existencia de las otras. Las tres eran diferentes, pero provenían de la misma raíz. Las tres se llamaban Saya, y aunque siempre habían perseguido la misma causa, ahora lucharían la misma guerra.
1. Saya y la trinidad

**Disclaimer:** _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo. _Blood+_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood-C_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., Ushiki Yoshitaka y CLAMP.

 **Notas:** antes que nada, disculpen la larga lista de notas introductorias que tendré que hacer, pero es necesario que las lean para poder entender este fanfic, ya que estoy mezclando a los personajes de las distintas versiones de la saga de Blood. Si han visto o leído las diversas obras que hay sobre los tres universos existentes de la saga, será mucho más sencillo ubicarse.

—Saya de _Blood: The Last Vampire_ , Saya Otonashi de _Blood+_ y Saya Kisaragi de _Blood-C_ , aparecen juntas en este fanfic. Ya que las tres comparten el mismo nombre, serán diferenciadas ya sea con sus apellidos o descripciones de cabello (aunque suene un poco tonto). También podrán diferenciarlas por "edad" con respecto a la aparición de las versiones de la saga que cada una protagoniza: Saya de _TLV_ vendría siendo la mayor (o la _única original_ , como se refieren a ella en la película), Saya Otonashi la de en medio, y Saya Kisaragi la menor.

—Aparecen personajes propios de _Blood+_ , como Hagi, David y Lewis, así como la mención de Diva. Se mencionarán también a los dos _David_ anteriores (abuelo y padre del de _Plus_ ) ya que estos aparecen tanto en la película de _TLV_ (padre del actual David), como en un manga precuela de _Blood-C_ (abuelo del David actual), ubicado en 1946, llamado _Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight_ , o _Izayoi Kitan_.

—Aparece un personaje del videojuego para Playstation 2 de _Blood: The Last Vampire_ , llamado Ishida. Probablemente muchos no lo conozcan, pero es un muchacho que tiene contacto frecuente con la Saya de _TLV_ en este juego. Cabe destacar que su nombre se mantiene desconocido a lo largo de todo el juego, del cual he visto solamente vídeos en internet. Yo he decido nombrarlo _Ishida_ porque Saya constantemente dice esa palabra cuando habla con él. Me es imposible averiguar si es su nombre real o qué significa la palabra exactamente ya que todos los vídeos están en japonés sin subtítulos.

—Se hace la mención de _Maya_ , la hermana gemela y clon de la Saya de _The Last Vampire_ , cuya aparición acontece en el manga de _Blood: The Last Vampire 2000_.

—Se hace la mención de _Onigen_ , que en la película live action del 2009 de _Blood: The Last Vampire_ , es la madre de Saya.

* * *

" _En las desventuras comunes se reconcilian los ánimos y se estrechan las amistades"_

 **Miguel De Cervantes Saavedra**

* * *

 **Saya y la trinidad**

 _Okinawa, 2015_

Saya Kisaragi, mirando el paisaje que la rodeaba, se pasó una mano por la nuca ligeramente húmeda por el sudor y revolvió los pequeños cabellos que le caían sobre la piel. Al levantar la vista el sol matutino le dio de lleno en la cara y, haciendo una mueca, se hizo sombra con una mano, regañándose por no haber comprado un sombrero de playa o unos lentes de sol como le recomendaron.

Aún no era ni medio día y ya estaban cerca de los treinta grados, y aunque nunca había sido afecta al mar, debía admitir que las costas de Okinawa eran preciosas. No había tenido oportunidad de apreciarlas desde que llegara a la isla una semana atrás. Todo había sido gimnasio, entrenar con las chicas en los cuarteles del Escudo Rojo y matar _quirópteros_ , seres más hematófagos que antropófagos, a diferencia de los furukimonos, los monstruos que le recordaban a la literatura de Lovecraft y contra los cuales luchó toda su vida.

En su lugar, los quirópteros, a quienes consideraba los _monstruos de sus hermanas_ , eran animales enormes que guardaban un extraño parecido con un gorila mitad murciélago. La infección de su sangre era capaz de propagarse como una plaga. _Garrapatas gigantes_ , como a veces los llamaba su _hermana mayor_.

Estando sola y esperando sin prisa alguna la llegada de los demás, se quedó en a la playa sintiendo la arena que se le metía entre los dedos enfundados en sandalias. La arena era suave y cálida, muy blanca y húmeda. Podía sentir el sereno vaivén del agua apenas rozando sus dedos. Más allá, en el horizonte, el azul del cielo era tan intenso como el del mar, casi incandescente, y los cielos de aquella costa rara vez se nublaban. Si miraba a su derecha, en varios puntos de la playa se formaban pequeños montes de piedra negra.

A Mana le habría encantado ese lugar, pensó Saya, pero ya le contaría cómo era cuando volviera a Tokio con el resto de los chicos. Y tal vez hasta podrían conocer a sus _nuevas hermanas_ , pero conociendo a la tímida muchacha como lo hacía, seguramente se pondría algo celosa y triste, temerosa de que, de alguna forma, decidiera abandonarla ahora que había encontrado algo muy similar a una familia de sangre.

Pensando en la chica se mordió discretamente el labio inferior y tomó su celular, mirando a ambos lados, nerviosa. Había pocas personas disfrutando de la playa, sólo unos pocos jóvenes pasando el fin de semana y un par de familias. Para esas alturas, Lewis, quien estaba asignado a acompañarla, ya se encontraba tirado sobre una manta bajo la sombra de una sombrilla, dejando olvidada la cerveza que un rato antes estuvo bebiendo. Tal vez se había quedado dormido.

Decidió tomar un par de fotos del mar para enviárselas más tarde a Mana y Tsukiyama, quienes seguramente estarían insistiendo en viajar a Okinawa lo más pronto posible una vez que las vieran. Y es que paisajes como esos no se veían nunca en Tokio, aunque eso de tomarle fotos a todo, como tan de moda estaba (algo que tanto Mana como Fujimura solían hacer para luego subirlo a Instagram), le parecía un tanto vergonzoso.

—Es lindo, ¿verdad?

Apenas había tomado un par de fotografías cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse. Por unos momentos estuvo a punto de soltar el celular y, endureciendo su mirada, se volvió rápidamente. Saya Otonashi estaba detrás de ella, enfundada en un sencillo traje de baño de dos piezas color rosa. Debía ser algo pudorosa, pensó Kisaragi, porque tenía la cadera y los muslos ocultos tras un vaporoso pareo del mismo color, adornado con patrones de flores en rojo y flecos del mismo tono. También estaba acompañada de su Caballero, y para sorpresa de Kisaragi, a quien siempre le pareció un tipo de lo más estoico, Hagi parecía también dispuesto a disfrutar de la playa, a juzgar por el bañador negro que usaba. Saludó a ambos brevemente, aunque no pudo evitar darle una mirada de repulsión al raspado de fresa que la chica llevaba entre las manos

—¿Ya estabas aquí? —preguntó Kisaragi. Otonashi notó que su usual seriedad parecía un tanto forzada, como si la hubiese agarrado haciendo algo incorrecto. Pero tenía décadas conviviendo con Hagi, podía notar al instante cuando alguien solamente se estaba haciendo el serio, y con Kai, ya sabía cuando alguien estaba fingiéndose rudo.

—Acabamos de llegar —contestó la chica un tanto distraída, mirando hacia todos lados. Notó la presencia de Lewis tirado sobre la arena, pero no la de David como había esperado. Se tomó unos segundos para acomodarse el sombrero de playa—. ¿No ha llegado Saya?

Se refería a su _hermana mayor._

—Pensé que vendría contigo.

Otonashi negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo somos Hagi y yo.

—David llamó hace un momento diciendo que la traería. Dijo que llegarían un poco tarde —aclaró el Caballero con su usual tono de seriedad.

—Diablos, ¿qué tanto hace esa chica para tardar tanto? —Saya Kisaragi esbozó una mueca de reproche al tiempo que se acomodaba los tirantes de su traje de baño. Era de dos piezas, como el de Otonashi, pero en color rojo, y su diseño era ligeramente más atrevido. Para ser sincera, se sentía un poco descubierta. Otonashi se lo había prestado, insistiendo en que le quedaba muy bien y que ella jamás lo había estrenado porque le daba vergüenza usarlo y que, además, no lograba llenar el escote, pero aunque Kisaragi era fanática de las minifaldas y toda prenda que mostrase sus piernas, con los escotes era lo opuesto. De las tres era la que tenía los pechos más voluptuosos, y la joven sentía que se le salía _todo_ por los lados del pronunciado escote.

—Para ser yo la que duerme treinta años, nuestra hermana mayor parece enamorada de su cama. Si no se está peleando, está durmiendo —bromeó Saya, suponiendo que David e Ishida seguramente estaban batallando con ella y su mal genio para sacarla de entre las sábanas. La mayor de ellas se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar en el gimnasio y con la espada, y una vez concluida su intensa rutina, si no tenía más pendientes, se echaba a dormir. Pero si su mal humor se mantenía constante durante todo el día, por las mañanas era mil veces peor, al menos hasta que tomaba café, de lo contrario, pasaba el día entero con ganas de matar a todos.

—¿Qué no está enamorada de ese tal Ishida? —inquirió Kisaragi alzando una ceja, aunque hubo cierto tono de malicia en su voz. Otonashi, mientras tanto, se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es al revés. Y mejor que no te escuche, o la harás enojar.

—Sí, qué miedo… —contestó sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es nuestra hermana mayor, y tiene más experiencia que nosotras con la espada…

—¡Qué lugar! Es hermoso, ¿no crees, Saya?

Una voz conocida se escuchó a unos metros de distancia. Cuando el trío se volvió vieron a David, Ishida y Saya caminando hacia ellos. Era Ishida, quien portada un bañador azul marino junto a una sonrisa, el que parecía el más contento de todos. David tenía cara de cansancio y Saya su usual mueca de mal humor, pero al menos habían logrado convencerla de ir a la playa y hasta echarse un chapuzón, a juzgar por el recatado bañador negro, de una pieza, que usaba. A pesar del calor tenía encima una bonita blusa de cierre y manga larga de traslucida tela color lila, y sus hermanas menores no pudieron evitar mirarse con cierta confusión. Era la prenda más femenina que la habían visto usar: solían verla siempre con su usual uniforme negro de preparatoria, que a Saya Otonashi le recordaba a los uniformes de las temidas sukeban de los años sesenta y setenta, o con ropa deportiva y de entrenamiento.

—Sí, mira, que me gusta la playa, más no la sal del mar, ni la arena, ni el sol… —Aquella había sido Saya, quien se acomodaba con pereza los enormes lentes negros de sol.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces cómo…? —Ishida parecía consternado, aunque David se limitó a rodar los ojos. No se podía tener contenta a esa chica, pensó, y por unos instantes se preguntó cómo su difunto padre logró convivir con ella y ganarse su respeto.

Unos cuantos pasos después se encontraron frente al otro par de _Sayas_ y Hagi. La Saya _original_ se quitó los lentes al quedar frente a ellos y lamió con pereza el helado de vainilla que llevaba en la mano derecha.

—Llegaste tarde —le reprochó Kisaragi, torciendo la boca. La recién llegada Saya hizo un gesto muy similar. Resopló, provocando que su fleco se alborotase por encima de su frente.

—Bueno, es que no quería venir —masculló tan sincera como sólo ella podía ser. Otonashi rodó los ojos igual que David momentos atrás. Su hermana mayor era la más malhumorada de las tres, pero también tan pasivo-agresiva como Saya Kisaragi y ella misma. Cuando no quería ir a un sitio hacia todo lo posible por llegar tarde, y por esa razón habían asignado a David, quien usualmente estaba con Otonashi, para cuidar de ella, o más bien, para vigilarla.

Saya, la _mayor_ y considerada la _original_ , no era nada accesible a la hora de trabajar con desconocidos. David era el hijo del _David_ que se había ganado el respeto y la confianza de Saya como ningún otro agente lo había hecho jamás; resultó mucho más sencillo que fuera directamente él, su hijo, quien fuese tras ella, apoyado por Ishida, quien tenía años en la organización, sin embargo, aunque el muchacho era un excelente elemento, con respecto a Saya usualmente le terminaba faltando carácter y agallas, algo muy similar a lo que le sucedía a Hagi con Otonashi.

Por otro lado, Kisaragi no era tan quisquillosa. También podía ser malhumorada, tanto como la mayor de ellas, pero cuando se le encontraba de buenas podía ser muy agradable. Lewis recientemente había sido asignado para cuidar de ella, y de alguna forma la personalidad ligera y divertida del agente se complementaba bien con las dos caras de la moneda que poseía la personalidad de Kisaragi.

Mientras tanto, Saya Otonashi se mantenía muy bien acompañada de su propio Caballero, como siempre había sido desde el principio.

—Tuve que arrastrarla fuera de la cama —masculló David apuntándola con el pulgar—, pero al final fue Ishida quien la sobornó con un helado.

La aludida, resignada, se cruzó de brazos, e Ishida, halagado por haber sido él quien animara a Saya a salir a divertirse un poco, fue incapaz de ocultar una cándida sonrisa.

—No le veo el chiste a ponerme encima un bañador para luego ir a cocerme bajo el sol como lagartija —aclaró la muchacha. La orgullosa sonrisa de Ishida desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

—Vamos, Saya, no es el fin del mundo. Sólo mira este lugar —exclamó Otonashi, entusiasmada y orgullosa del hermoso sitio donde vivía, elevando ligeramente los brazos para mostrar la playa, pero la cara de malhumor de su hermana mayor no cambió ni un ápice. Parecía más concentrada en su helado de vainilla que en ver el lugar.

—Si tú lo dices…

Su tono seguía siendo hosco, y a Otonashi le recordó a ella misma en sus épocas más oscuras.

—Saya… —David se dirigió a la mayor con un tono muy similar al de un regaño—. Juega bonito, ¿quieres?

—No me digas qué hacer —Saya lo encaró desafiante, a pesar de que el militar le sacaba casi dos cabezas. Pero todos sabían que la chica, si quería, fácilmente podía levantar del suelo al fornido hombre con una sola mano.

—Sólo intenta comportarte por una vez como una chica de tu edad —aclaró el rubio, ligeramente exasperado. Lidiar con Saya Otonashi era infinitamente más fácil, aunque según el _Diario de Joel_ , su carácter en el pasado no había sido muy diferente al de su hermana mayor, pero en la actualidad había vivido durante mucho tiempo siendo tratada como una adolescente y, de alguna forma, olvidado que en realidad era una mujer de casi doscientos años de edad. Sin embargo su hermana mayor no pasaba por varias décadas de sueño como ella. Estaba perfectamente consciente de su propia edad y aquello la hacía mucho menos tratable.

Realmente no sabía de dónde su padre había sacado tanta paciencia. ¿De algún pacto con el Diablo, tal vez?

—¿De mi edad? —exclamó Saya, casi escandalizada—. ¿Sabes qué edad tengo? Si me comportara como alguien de mi edad, pasaría los días viviendo sola en una enorme casa, ahuyentando a los mocosos de mi patio con mi katana y acompañada de once gatos.

Saya, la mayor, parecía molesta, pero la sarcástica broma provocó que Kisaragi se ocultara una ligera risilla tras las manos, y es que si hablaban de años, tenía cierta lógica. Por unos instantes David se sintió un poco raro con lo que recién había dicho. Después de todo, Saya, y las otras dos _Sayas_ , tenían entre doscientos y cien años de edad. Si tenían gusto por los gatos y con el mal humor que las tres se cargaban (y además seguían solteras), fácilmente podían interpretar el clásico papel de la señora loca de los gatos.

Pero en cuanto a la Saya original, David comenzaba a sentirse especialmente encariñado y apegado a ella, a pesar de su mal genio. Le recordaba ligeramente a Kai, también. De hecho consideraba su sarcástico y cáustico humor bastante ingenioso. A veces pensaba que de la misma manera se debió haber sentido su padre. Y es que Saya Kisaragi, aunque no tenía familia y tuvo que sobrevivir a uno de los experimentos más espantosos y crueles de los que jamás escuchó, por lo menos no estaba sola. Estaba al tanto de que vivía con varios chicos bastante peculiares en Tokio: una joven estudiante, una niña hacker, un muchacho que también era hacker y un matrimonio joven. Lo suficiente como para no sentirse como un monstruo.

Y en cuanto a Saya Otonashi, aunque había pasado también por horrores indescriptibles, tenía un hermano mayor, dos encantadoras sobrinas, un par de buenas amigas y su fiel Caballero.

Pero la Saya mayor estaba completa y absolutamente sola. No amigos, no familia, mucho menos una pareja con quien tontear o distraerse. Huía cuando las personas se encariñaban con ella hasta que estos le perdían el rastro. No tenía familia y se había visto forzada a matar décadas atrás a Onigen, su propia madre, y a Maya, su psicótica hermana. Ishida era la única persona más o menos normal que insistía en mantenerse a su lado, pero ella parecía insistir en alejarlo.

De alguna forma, la soledad de aquella Saya despertaba en él un sentimiento paternal muy similar al que sentía por su propia hija, y viendo a Saya, a veces imaginaba que ella era una especie de presagio hecho carne y hueso del futuro de su propia hija de sangre. En realidad era todo un acontecimiento. Desde la fundación del Escudo Rojo era la primera vez que nacía una niña en su familia. En un futuro su hija tendría que tomar también el nombre de David y sus responsabilidades para con la organización y la propia Saya, no importaba que fuese una chica. Curiosamente, había sucedido lo mismo con Joel. Su hija nació sólo dos años después que la suya.

David observó rápidamente al trío de _Sayas_ , y se percató de que en unos años el Escudo Rojo sería todo un matriarcado.

—Nosotras nos encargamos —Saya Otonashi se dirigió a David, suspirando. Sin decir nada cogió del brazo a la Saya mayor, gesto que al principio desconcertó a la muchacha. Estuvo a punto de intentar soltarse, pero luego se dejó hacer mientras la joven de cabello corto la alejaba unos pasos, acompañadas de la menor de ellas.

—Bien, porque yo en serio necesito unas vacaciones —confesó David frunciendo el ceño, confiando en la templanza de Otonashi. De las tres, había notado que era ella la más centrada y quien solía hacer de mediadora. Sospechaba que sin ella, Saya, y Saya Kisaragi, ya se habrían matado la una a la otra.

Por otro lado, la Saya mayor le mandó una mirada desafiante al militar. Sabía que se refería a ella. Después de todo, no era ningún secreto que se le consideraba la más problemática de las tres.

Saya Kisaragi siguió a sus hermanas con las manos en la cadera, pero a los pocos pasos las tres chicas se detuvieron en seco cuando notaron que tanto Ishida como Hagi las seguían. Los miraron serias, algunas más que otras.

—¿Y ustedes qué? —inquirió Saya, la mayor, alzando una ceja. Kisaragi estuvo a punto de preguntarles si estaban haciendo de guardaespaldas o qué, pero al final desistió. Hagi le _pertenecía_ a Otonashi e Ishida a su hermana mayor. Ella no tenía nada que ver con el asunto y su cuidador se había rendido allá tirado sobre la arena hace un rato.

—Hagi, ¿por qué no vas con los demás? —sugirió Otonashi con una sonrisa comprensiva, aunque había cierta lástima en ella. Sabía perfectamente que Hagi era incapaz de socializar y cada vez que se daban esas reuniones _sólo_ _para chicas_ , su Caballero quedaba siempre deambulando solo por ahí.

Para toda respuesta, el Caballero suspiró, mirando de reojo a David, quien ya se había instalado con una cerveza junto a Lewis.

—Está bien, Saya —contestó el Caballero, tan estoico como siempre, aunque su ama pudo notar que estaba algo apesadumbrado. Si se trataba de romper el hielo y socializar, aquello iba a ser una pesadilla. Incluso tal vez podía charlar con David, pero Hagi solía retraerse cuando había más personas presentes, y para él, aunque era un chico simpático, Ishida era prácticamente un desconocido.

—Tú también —Esta vez había sido la Saya mayor, dirigiéndose a Ishida. Él al instante puso cara de consternación.

—¿Qué? Pero pensé que...

—Supongo que es una reunión sólo de chicas —aclaró, mirando de reojo a sus hermanas menores—. Vete con Hagi y David.

—Es que creí que… —Estuvo a punto de decir que, efectivamente, había creído que pasaría el día entero en la playa con ella, pero antes de condenarse por su propia boca, Hagi se apresuro a detenerlo. A diferencia de _su_ Saya, la Saya original no era muy comprensiva ni mucho menos dada a decir las cosas con tacto.

Hagi posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico, quien lo miró algo sorprendido. El Caballero negó discretamente con la cabeza, indicándole que le convenía quedarse callado que hacer el ridículo frente a las muchachas.

—Bien, Saya… —murmuró, resignado. Otonashi lo notó y torció ligeramente la boca, algo conmovida, mientras Kisaragi rodaba los ojos, en parte agradeciendo ser la única que no tenía que lidiar con hombres. Mientras tanto la Saya mayor, fría como sólo ella podía ser, ya se había alejado de todos por su propio pie para colocar su manta sobre la arena. A lo lejos, Ishida la miró con añoranza, como si fuese un perro mirando un pastel inalcanzable desde el aparador.

* * *

" _No conocíamos el mundo sin guerra, el mundo de la guerra era el único cercano, y la gente de la guerra era la única gente que conocíamos. Hasta ahora no conozco otro mundo, ni a otra gente. ¿Acaso existieron alguna vez?"_

 **La guerra no tiene rostro de mujer —Svetlana Alexiévich**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con un fanfic que no pude evitar escribir. Como algunos sabrán la saga de Blood se divide en tres universos distintos, pero la constante en esos tres universos es la protagonista, Saya, y David, su cuidador a lo largo de las décadas, quien aparece ya sea en la primera película, en el anime o los mangas.**

 **Existen pocos fanarts donde aparezcan las tres Sayas juntas, pero hay unos buenísimos que comenzaron a meterme el gusanito de hacer un universo alterno donde las tres se juntaran. Uno de los que me inspiró fue precisamente la imagen que uso como portada. No sé ustedes, pero esas tres serían todo un** _ **girl squad**_ **y creo que peleando juntas serían imparables. Fantaseo con que hagan una cuarta versión de la saga donde las junten para pelear contra algún nuevo rival, qué sé yo. Por desgracia no creo que eso suceda.**

 **En un principio pensé que esto fuera un oneshot, pero al final quedó demasiado largo y lo dividí en varios capítulos más o menos cortos. A lo largo de los capítulos iré explicando cómo pienso podrían conectarse los tres mundos distintos de Blood y sus historias hasta que las protagonistas de cada una se conocen. Sólo tengan un poco de paciencia.**

 **En fin, eso sería todo por hoy. Como ya está todo el fanfic escrito y editado probablemente vaya a estar actualizando los lunes. Por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo y les agrade la introducción de la idea.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	2. Los fantasmas del pasado

**Disclaimer:** _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo. _Blood+_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood-C_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., Ushiki Yoshitaka y CLAMP.

 **Notas:** antes que nada, disculpen la larga lista de notas introductorias que tendré que hacer, pero es necesario que las lean para poder entender este fanfic, ya que estoy mezclando a los personajes de las distintas versiones de la saga de Blood. Si han visto o leído las diversas obras que hay sobre los tres universos existentes de la saga, será mucho más sencillo ubicarse.

— **El Consejo:** en el live action de Blood: The Last Vampire que se estrenó en el 2009, se menciona que la organización para la cual Saya trabaja se llama El Consejo, lo que vendría siendo el Escudo Rojo en Blood+. Son básicamente lo mismo, aunque no se menciona cuándo se fundó la organización ni quién es exactamente su cabeza o si esta se hereda por línea familiar como sucede en Plus. Sólo aparece un personaje al que llaman "el anciano", un hombre occidental que se insinúa es la cabeza de El Consejo ya que es quien maneja los contactos y las palancas para mover a los agentes y a Saya.

— **Mamoru Oshii:** guionista, escritor y director de cine y televisión. Es llamado el _padre de Saya_ , ya que él y su equipo fueron quienes tuvieron la idea de crear al personaje de Saya y de ahí que naciera la primera película. Aquí yo utilizo su nombre, con una ligera modificación porque no sé si usar el nombre real me pueda meter en pedos, como un pequeño guiño a su obra y que gracias a él haya nacido la saga de Blood.

— **La noche de las bestias:** este libro en realidad existe. Fue escrito por Mamoru Oshii y es la primera parte de la trilogía de novelas que se escribieron basadas en la película de TLV para narrar la historia de Saya a lo largo de las décadas. Por desgracia, no he podido conseguir el libro, pero he buscado mucho sobre qué trata. El libro en sí tiene muy malas críticas, y se sitúa en 1969 durante una protesta de estudiantes en Tokio que se sale de control. El protagonista, un joven estudiante, en su huída de la policía se topa con Saya, quien está en plena cacería y a quien ve matando quirópteros. He leído reviews del libro en donde aseguran que Saya sale a lo mucho en cinco hojas. El libro es más una especie de tratado sobre el mito del vampiro y los quirópteros y se dedica más a explicar el misterio de Saya y su especie que a mostrarla a ella en acción. Es por esa razón que también decidí usarlo en el fic como un antecedente sobre la existencia de la especie quiróptera.

—Se hace la mención de _Maya_ , la hermana gemela y "clon" de la Saya de _The Last Vampire_ , cuya aparición acontece en el manga de _Blood: The Last Vampire 2000_.

—Se hace la mención de _Onigen_ , que en la película live action de _Blood: The Last Vampire_ , es la madre de Saya.

* * *

" _La vida de cada hombre es un diario en el que trata de escribir una historia pero escribe otra"_

 **J. M. Barrie**

* * *

 **Los fantasmas del pasado**

Una vez que Hagi e Ishida se retiraron, las dos _Sayas_ restantes fueron a sentarse al sintió donde se encontraba la mayor de ellas. En silencio, y casi ignorándose mutuamente, cada una colocó su propia manta y dejó a un lado sus cosas, pero cuando terminaron de acomodarse, irremediablemente, las tres se quedaron calladas, finalmente mirándose la una a la otra con una mezcla de curiosidad, desconfianza y, extrañamente, también simpatía.

De cierta forma, las tres recordaban a la niña nueva del salón que de lejos ve a otra compañera con la cual creen tener millones de cosas en común, pero con la que tampoco se atreven acercarse a hablar.

El encuentro, naturalmente, estaba resultando incómodo. Mientras Kisaragi se masajeaba la nuca como si le doliera, Otonashi y Saya no habían dejado de comer sus respectivos postres, como si la acción pudiese reducir un poco la incomodidad de aquel encuentro en donde ninguna de las tres sabía exactamente cómo actuar con las demás. A pesar de haber tenido en el pasado, en mayor o menor grado, relaciones sociales con amigas y personas, jamás habían tratado con un igual, con alguien de su misma especie.

Después de todo, aparte de ellas, no había nadie en el mundo que fuese tan similar a cada una. ¡Y pensar que habían pasado siglos sin saber una de la otra! Quizá, si hubiesen tenido conocimiento desde antes de su existencia mutua, no les habría resultado tan difícil vivir y pelear, porque al final de cuentas todas habían, y seguían luchando, la misma guerra, pero completamente solas.

Era complicado, y como siempre, los humanos habían intervenido, pero las tres eran básicamente hermanas, o _primas_ , mejor dicho, pero considerarse mutuamente como hermanas las hacía sentirse más unidas y _normales_ , por lo menos entre ellas, aunque ninguna se atrevía todavía a decirlo en voz alta. Las hermanas, irremediablemente, resultaban un tema espinoso en aquel trío. Dos de ellas habían perdido a sus propias gemelas en la guerra.

El desastre de Seventh Heaven en Tokio dos años atrás fue todo un escándalo a nivel mundial. El Escudo Rojo de inmediato sospechó que algo raro había pasado, ya con la experiencia previa de los experimentos realizados por _Cinq_ Flèches. Cuando supieron que la empresa y Fumito Nanahara, su difunto dueño, se dedicaban a realizar experimentos bajo la organización secreta de Tower, y a crear monstruos con ayuda de una sangre _especial_ que no tenía ninguna conexión con la de Saya Otonashi, Diva y sus hijas, o sus Caballeros, supieron entonces que la muchacha y las niñas no eran la únicas de su especie que quedaban rondando en el mundo.

No les costó demasiado trabajo encontrar a Saya Kisaragi, mucho menos con la fuerza que las redes sociales tenían en la actualidad. En internet se hablaba, como si de una leyenda urbana se tratase, de una hermosa y letal jovencita que portaba una katana y aniquilaba misteriosos monstruos; una joven que había sido vista primero en Tokio, luego en Estambul, poco después del desastre de Seventh Heaven, y finalmente, de nuevo, en Japón. Lograron dar con la localización de Saya Kisaragi, quien a esas alturas había regresado con el antiguo grupo SIRRUT, mientras que la Saya original apareció por si sola frente a las puertas del mismo Joel Goldschmidt VI en París, sospechando lo que había pasado poco después de la caída de Seventh Heaven y con miles de preguntas con respecto a la cacería de quirópteros. Se presentó como una cazadora de aquellos monstruos, argumentando que se había topado con varios que le resultaron, simplemente, _imposibles_ de matar.

El _Diario de Joel_ narraba solamente la existencia de Saya Otonashi y Diva porque eran las únicas de la especie que conocían, pero la realidad es que la especie quiróptero no tenía solamente a dos mellizas de sangre antagónica encabezando la cima de su existencia, sino que, al parecer, en algún momento de la historia y gracias a la evolución, la especie se dividió en las tres ramas que ahora conocían gracias a la aparición de las dos muchachas. _Ramas primas_ , por decirlo de alguna manera: Saya, a quien llamaron alguna vez la _última original_ , Saya Otonashi y su hermana Diva, y finalmente Saya Kisaragi.

Aquello había dado a cada una habilidades distintas, pero la mayoría de ellas eran relativamente similares. La tres poseían la increíble y rápida capacidad de regeneración, los sentidos hiperdesarrollados, la fuerza sobrehumana, la telepatía y la sangre venenosa capaz de convertir a un humano en quiróptero o furukimono, aunque Saya Otonashi era la única capaz de cristalizar con su sangre a la sangre antagónica de su hermana, y la única capaz de crear Caballeros. Sin embargo su sangre era inofensiva para las otras dos _Sayas_ o los monstruos creados a partir de la sangre de ellas. Era claro que las tres no eran hermanas, por eso se les consideraba, para fines prácticos, como primas. Sobra decir que la doctora Julia, a pesar de haberse casado y ser madre de una pequeña niña junto a David, estaba en la época más emocionante de su carrera con la aparición de la Saya mayor y de Kisaragi, y no le pasaba ni por la cabeza dejar su trabajo como doctora investigadora.

Era Saya Otonashi de quien existían más registros; después de todo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida bajo la tutela del Escudo Rojo y la familia Goldschmidt. Los primeros registros de la Saya mayor eran casi treinta años más antiguos que los de Otonashi. El primero databa de 1806, también en Francia, por los tiempos en que Napoleón Bonaparte conquistaba toda Europa. Y aunque estuvo en las manos de la dinastía _Rothschildt,_ una rama menos famosa y adinerada de la familia Goldschmidt, estos mantuvieron el secreto al margen de Amshel y Joel para experimentar libremente con ella. Se sabía que quienes lo hicieron buscaban no sólo conocer las peculiaridades de su especie, como sucedió con Saya y su melliza Diva, sino que la investigaron con el fin de crear una fuente de la juventud y extraer la inmortalidad que la joven poseía.

Como era de esperarse cuando los humanos juegan a ser Dios, las cosas no salieron bien, y el único fruto de ello fueron humanos transformados en quirópteros que, encima, eran mucho más inteligentes y astutos que los quirópteros salvajes creados a partir de la sangre de la Reina roja y la Reina azul.

Con el paso de los años, fracaso tras fracaso y error tras error, la mayor de las _Sayas_ logró escapar de aquello, y al igual que el Escudo Rojo, se fundó una organización secreta muy similar a esta: El Consejo, con la chica como su carta triunfal. Sin embargo la organización era mucho más áspera y pobremente regulada, a diferencia del Escudo Rojo, que si bien en el pasado tuvo sus problemas con Otonashi, su seguridad y protección siempre fue una prioridad si deseaban ganarle a los quirópteros y a los Caballeros de Diva.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho: según Saya, en 1892 le extrajeron una gran cantidad de sangre que en 1900 fue usada en bebés humanos. Para 1923, cuando aquellos bebés se volvieron adultos, su segunda naturaleza quiróptera se manifestó en ellos, y en medio del caos del Gran Terremoto de Kant _ō_ , los monstruos chupasangre comenzaron a invadir Japón. Los peores años fueron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, entre el 44 y el 46, y mientras Saya Otonashi intentaba encontrar a Diva y sus Caballeros infiltrándose en los círculos nazis de Alemania, la Saya original, ajena a la existencia de su prima menor, trataba de acabar con los quirópteros que habían sido creados a partir de su sangre y que invadían Japón.

Los monstruos que mataba actualmente eran los descendientes de aquellos quirópteros o directamente sujetos nuevos de experimentación creados entre los años sesenta hasta principios del siglo veintiuno. De los quirópteros creados a partir de la sangre de Diva quedaban relativamente pocos ejemplares, aunque después de años seguían regados por todo el mundo tras la fatal presentación de Diva en La Ópera Metropolitana de Nueva York.

La principal diferencia que existía entre los quirópteros de la mayor y de Saya y Diva, es que los primeros eran más astutos e inteligentes, capaces de mezclarse entre los humanos y conscientes de su propia condición, incluso capaces de transformarse a voluntad una cierta cantidad de veces antes de tomar su forma definitiva para siempre. Los de las gemelas, por el contrario, una vez infectados, la transformación era inevitable y permanente, además de increíblemente rápida.

La principal diferencia radicaba en que la Saya mayor era una mestiza entre un quiróptero hembra y un hombre humano. Su sangre tenía una parte humana, y aquello sólo mejoraba las habilidades de camuflaje de los quirópteros creados a partir de su sangre, mientras que Saya Otonashi y Diva eran reinas quiróptero de sangre pura. Pero al final ambas especies se volvían salvajes, agresivas y sedientas de sangre una vez infectadas. Ya no hablar de los monstruos que compartían la sangre de Kisaragi, porque si bien eran escasos y se limitaban a los territorios de Japón y ciertas partes de Asia, podían ser tan variados, extraños y con habilidades tan diversas que era imposible trazar un plan o una estrategia antes de pelear contra uno de ellos. Eran más animales sacados de la mitología que primates hematófagos.

A pesar de las diferencias entre la sangre de las chicas, si existió una gran similitud en la vida de las mayores, fueron las jerarquías de las organizaciones para las cuales trabajaron durante tanto tiempo. Ambas mantuvieron su poderío con una cabeza familiar cuya responsabilidad se transmitía de generación en generación, pero las intrigas estaban a la orden del día, y la Saya mayor, la de El Consejo, no tardó en quedar desprotegida hasta el punto en que se volvió a experimentar con ella, e incluso intentar algo similar a la clonación, de lo cual resultó su gemela, Maya, pero de aquel acontecimiento Saya no tenía memoria alguna. Sólo recordaba haber matado y devorado a Maya en el año dos mil dos, pero ninguna imagen concreta de aquel evento era capaz de formarse en su mente.

David, tanto su abuelo como el padre del actual, y el anterior Louis, habían estado en El Consejo haciendo de espías para el Escudo Rojo. Gracias a ellos se descubrió, a mediados de los años veinte, de la existencia de la atormentada Saya de El Consejo, pero al Escudo Rojo le costó décadas llegar a ella, sobre todo cuando, harta de la esclavitud a la que se veía sometida e influenciada por Maya, a quien recién había matado, la chica asesinó por entero a la célula de El Consejo instalada en Yokohama en el mismo dos mil dos, desapareciendo inmediatamente. Fue tan buena y astuta escabulléndose de los humanos que la ansiaban como arma o como la materialización a todas sus fantasías de poder e inmortalidad, que en realidad no fue el Escudo Rojo quien finalmente la encontró, sino ella a ellos.

De haberlo querido, seguramente seguiría desaparecida.

Por otro lado, Saya Kisaragi jamás había estado dentro de ninguna organización. Durante toda su existencia se dedicó a pelear contra quirópteros y furukimonos sola, y solamente el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y el gobierno japonés sabían de ella, pero la chica siempre se les escapaba de una u otra forma. Incluso se le consideraba una maestra del escape. Pero como era de esperarse, sola y completamente desprotegida contra la hambrienta ambición humana, con el paso del tiempo Fumito Nanahara logró capturarla, otro loco al igual que Amshel con ínfulas de Dios y ansioso por dominar el mundo.

Las drogas suministradas a Kisaragi durante el experimento de Ukushima destrozaron su memoria, pero gracias al abuelo del actual David, quien también descubrió a Saya Kisaragi casi por casualidad en 1946, durante una investigación en la región de Yokohama, donde se habían suscitado extraños asesinatos que pensaron podría estar relacionado con quirópteros, la joven pudo calcular un aproximado de su lugar y año de nacimiento, probablemente en 1930, más no de familia alguna. Por la misma fecha aproximada del nacimiento de Kisaragi, la Saya mayor les había contado que se encontraba en Shanghái cazando quirópteros, mientras que Otonashi estaba próxima a cumplir sus primeros cien años de edad.

Pero lo más probable es que la familia de Kisaragi muriera durante la guerra. Ella no preguntó demasiado. Con tantos falsos recuerdos y lagunas mentales, su pasado se le antojaba demasiado confuso como para intentar armarlo. Y de todas formas, no cambiaría nada de su futuro.

El hecho de que las tres se llamasen _Saya_ tampoco podía ser coincidencia. Al parecer, era un nombre popular usualmente asignado a las cabezas de sus respectivas especies, o al menos eso fue lo que la Saya mayor les dijo y lo que pudieron suponer por los registros en el _Diario de Joel_ sobre la madre de Diva y Saya.

Además, la mayor, un tanto más interesada en descubrir el origen de su especie, en la década de los setenta estudió antropología en la Universidad de Tokio. A pesar de que la guerra no le permitió terminar la carrera ni mucho menos seguir sus planes de especializarse en arqueología, sí pudo hacer contacto con uno de sus profesores más peculiares, un hombre llamado Mamoru Oshi que escribió un extraño libro llamado _La noche de las bestias_ , en donde sus descubrimientos en países como Islandia, Francia y Japón lo acercaron un poco al origen de la especie quiróptera que habitó en la tierra desde tiempos antiguos. El libro fue tomado como una broma por la comunidad científica, quien negó de inmediato la existencia, antigua o actual, de semejante especie en la tierra. Lo equipararon a decir que las sirenas o las hadas existían.

En _La noche de las bestias,_ Oshi hablaba de una antigua especie que no era humana, pero que era capaz de camuflarse entre los humanos. Una especie básicamente vampírica, más hermana de los murciélagos que de otro animal. Aseguraba que aquella especie había sido un matriarcado y sobrevivió alimentándose de los humanos bajo el pacto de no matarse los unos a los otros, pacto que durante el siglo diecinueve fue roto por los humanos cuando estos se apartaron de la superstición y la religión al comprender los beneficios que la ciencia podía brindarles. Mamoru Oshi aseguraba que, más que Vlad Tepes o el mito de Drácula, aquellas antiguas reinas quirópteras podían ser en realidad el origen a todos los seres vampíricos de las leyendas que inundaban las distintas culturas del mundo.

A pesar de los caminos diferentes que las tres muchachas habían llevado y de las muchas décadas que separaban sus nacimientos, sus vidas resultaban asombrosamente similares; igual de oscuras e intrincadas. Al Escudo Rojo, la presencia de las dos nuevas y muchos años desaparecidas _Sayas,_ y con ellas el descubrimiento de más ramas quirópteras, les recordaba una vez más que no sabían, en realidad, una mierda sobre los quirópteros, y el hecho de que aún caminasen en el mundo tras décadas de lucha también les recordaba que los mismos quirópteros no eran otra cosa que una especie más de la naturaleza que se negaba a la extinción.

Pero los quirópteros seguían presentes, y seguían alimentándose indiscriminadamente. Era un problema que parecía irremediable y una plaga imposible de remediar mientras hubiera algún científico o político loco incapaz de aprender del pasado, sin embargo, al juntar a las tres _Sayas,_ la carga se aminoraba considerablemente para cada una. Además, las tres estaban dispuestas a luchar contra su propia especie. Sus hermanas, Diva y Maya, tuvieron ideas completamente opuestas que las llevaron a morir en manos de sus gemelas. La gran diferencia es que las últimas dos habían tenido menos suerte: Diva había sido encerrada y criada como un animal de laboratorio, y Maya fue considerada no más que un fracaso experimental.

Aún así, a pesar de compartir la misma causa _pro-humanos_ , las chicas tenían pocos días de conocerse, y con la presencia de las otras, todo lo que sabían sobre su propia y misteriosa especie, y sobre sí mismas, cambiaba por completo. Les recordaba los episodios más oscuros de sus vidas, cuando descubrieron que no eran humanas y que todo lo que las rodeaba no era más que un elaborado engaño. Todavía se miraban con desconfianza, como si las otras fuesen intrusas, preguntándose de dónde rayos habían salido esas dos. Era claro que si el Escudo Rojo deseaba que trabajasen como equipo, tendrían que aprender a llevarse bien y conocerse.

Fue Ishida quien tuvo la idea de juntarlas en la playa para que se conociesen en un ambiente más relajado y personal, y Kai intervino para que su hermana animara a sus propias primas, pero el silencio que mantenían las tres parecía que no daba resultado alguno.

* * *

" _El único encanto del pasado consiste en que es el pasado"_

 **Oscar Wilde**

* * *

 **Creo que debo disculparme por este capítulo porque en realidad fue pura narración, pero el asunto es que también era necesario echarles todo este rollo para explicar una manera verosímil de que estas chicas pudieran juntarse en este fic. Fue muy complicado intentar encontrar maneras de conectar los tres universos de la saga y juntarlos en más o menos la misma línea cronológica sin que se cruzaran en ningún momento a lo largo de sus diversas historias. Incluso de esa manera quedan inconsistencias que simplemente no pueden arreglarse. Por ejemplo, menciono que el David actual, el de Plus, es el hijo del David que la Saya de TLV conoció y que fue el más allegado a ella, pero sucede que ese David vivió hasta la vejez y la última imagen que se tiene de él es en el manga de The Last Vampire, ubicado en el 2002, en donde envía una katana y una carta de despedida a Saya, mientras que en Blood Plus ese David muere siendo aún muy joven en la guerra de Vietnam en 1972, a manos de la Saya de Plus cuando esta pierde el control. Sé que es una inconsistencia, pero espero puedan obviarla.**

 **Otra inconsistencia que no pude arreglar fue que en la versión del live action, que sucede en 1970, Saya mata a su madre, Onigen, la cual vendría siendo una reina quiróptera, e inmediatamente desaparece y se da a entender que El Consejo se termina con la desaparición de Saya, sin embargo en una de las novelas, en el videojuego y el manga, se muestra que Saya sigue trabajando para El Consejo mucho después del 70 y cazando quirópteros. Me imagino que para el live action, al igual que con las demás historias, se hizo una versión e interpretación distinta de la historia de Saya, además en el live action se menciona que Saya nace en el Japón antiguo y que por lo menos tendrá unos 400 años de edad, cuando la línea cronológica oficial de TLV dice que el primer registro de Saya data de 1806 en Francia, e incluso en el manga se ve una escena de Saya en su infancia viviendo en el siglo XIX en algún país de Europa. Son distintas interpretaciones, aunque personalmente me quedó con la que empieza en 1806.**

 **Otra cosa que aclarar es que** _ **Rothschild es una dinastía europea de banqueros que existe realmente y que fue en la que se basaron para crear a la dinastía**_ **Goldschmidt en Plus. Como en el fanfic estoy manejando que hay dos ramas familiares distintas que tuvieron a sus propias Sayas y crearon sus propias organizaciones, decidí usar la dinastía** _ **original**_ **, también con una ligera modificación en el nombre, para ser la que creara El Consejo y la encargada de la Saya original, y por supuesto para explicar por qué Amshel y Joel se supone nunca supieron de la existencia de la Saya de TLV.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo. Lamento el montón de aclaraciones al principio y final del capítulo, pero como podrán ver, son necesarias para darle contexto a la historia y no son datos que pueda meter en el fanfic en sí. Por ahora espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
